Silver Rain
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: When Kikyou can't sleep one night, and goes to her favorite night club, it changes her life and as she discovers, it won't be for the better. Please R&R.
1. Silver Rain

~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter One: Silver Rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou opened her eyes slowly, burying her cold and stiff body deeper under the covers. She clenched her hands, attempting to warm them up. It was a cold night in her dorm. The heater had been broken for a while, so Kikyou was used to the cold, but tonight dreams and the cool air was sinking into her bones.  
  
"Face it Kikyou. You're not going to get any sleep" she told herself, throwing the blankets off her body.  
  
Kikyou sat up and looked across the room to her roommate. Kagome slept, and like Kikyou, she looked cold. Despite the look of iciness, Kagome appeared as if she slept peacefully. Kikyou sighed heavily as she forced her frozen legs to move. She placed her own cover on top of Kagome, then slipped into a dark red dress. If she wasn't going to get any sleep, she might as well go around town for a bit.  
  
She glanced at her clock. The bright green numbers glowed eerily in the dark. 12:18. Spinning Petals was open until two A.M. depending on how busy it was. Kikyou taped a note to Kagome's forehead then closed the door behind her.  
  
As she arrived at Spinning Petals she sat at her favorite table to the left of the stage. Kikyou glanced around her. Spinning Petals was pretty empty for being a Saturday night. It was the most popular club and closest to the college. Kikyou wasn't one for crowds, but she enjoyed Spinning Petals. It always maintained a calm and laid back atmosphere.  
  
The waitresses had started to sit at the back tables with drinks and friends. Kikyou figured the band had finished playing since they were fooling around and not paying attention to the women that had started to whisper in the back. She turned back to the band.  
  
The keyboardist moved her fingers across the keys gracefully as she rocked her body slowly in time to the tune she played, her waist-length hair swaying with her body. She paused as her hazel eyes scanned her music then wandered to the black-haired man sitting across the stage with a guitar by his side. She shrugged then continued playing. Meanwhile the man had picked up the guitar and played a few cords, adjusting the strings and brushing his bangs out of his eyes occasionally. Another man sat further off to the side, his yellow amber eyes scanning the club as he flicked his long white hair over his shoulder with impatience.  
  
He stood up as he motioned to his fellow band members. The girl stopped her playing and the guitarist rested his guitar on his lap. The white haired man tapped on the mic, then cringed from the screech.  
  
"Well, I guess that still works. We're going to play one more song for whoever's out there, then we'll pack up. Once again this is Ningen-Youkai. Sango plays the keyboards and percussion, Miroku is our guitarist, and I'm Inuyasha. Once again this is our last song and we hope you enjoy it."  
  
Inuyasha looked behind him as Sango and Miroku nodded to him. He sighed in response then turned back to the waitresses and Kikyou. Again Sango's fingers flew over the keys, carrying the melody she had been playing before, only now it held more feeling to it, like it had more meaning than just some little tune.  
  
Miroku joined in with a harmony and the two played in perfect unison. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the audience then raised the mic to his lips.  
  
"As I walk through the streets at night,  
  
The silver rain drenches my might.  
  
Sorrow and grief I feel,  
  
As the reflected lights catch my appeal.  
  
-  
  
Strength, Spirit, Beauty, Hope.  
  
All the things I admire most.  
  
Were lost in seas of Rage and fury,  
  
Because of wandering heart's query.  
  
-  
  
Loneliness and Love, both for we pray,  
  
Because both can go very astray.  
  
Why does one feel such a void at times,  
  
Then feel so lost inside?  
  
-  
  
Like the silver rain,  
  
Or indescribable pain,  
  
One does cry,  
  
And so, often wish to die.  
  
-  
  
Hugging close your own loneliness,  
  
As the sacred world goes amiss.  
  
I feel very lost,  
  
It's a terrible cost  
  
-  
  
Hating yourself for old things past,  
  
Purity and good you will never cast  
  
Again in your own silver rain  
  
The only comfort is only pain.  
  
-  
  
Strength, Spirit, Beauty, Hope.  
  
All the things I admire most.  
  
Were lost in seas of Rage and fury,  
  
Because of wandering heart's query.  
  
-  
  
Loneliness and Love, both for we pray,  
  
Because both can go very astray.  
  
Why does one feel such a void at times,  
  
Then feel so lost inside?"  
  
Kikyou was enchanted. The lyrics were so moving and Inuyasha expressed so much emotion in those few words. It was beautiful. As the music faded, Kikyou quietly applauded as the women behind her cheered and whistled.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hand, "Thanks. Um...Once again this is Ningen-Youkai. We're going to play some recordings while we pack up. That's about it. Goodnight!"  
  
Kikyou heard the cheering of the waitresses die down to a murmur. One came over and poured her a glass of water. She nodded in thanks then returned her attention to the stage.  
  
Miroku tapped the keyboardist on the shoulder, "Hey Sango....OW!"  
  
Sango had grabbed the guitarist's wrist and had twisted it behind his back, "Don't touch me, you peverted creep!" she growled.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Can you keep it down?" Inuyasha called to them, tilting his head towards Kikyou.  
  
Miroku slipped out of Sango's gripped then walked to the edge of the stage, "Hello young miss, and how may I help you tonight?"  
  
Suddenly he was hit with a flying mic, "Ow! What was that for?" He called, suspecting who had thrown the mic. As he turned to where the keyboarder had stood before, he saw her walking backstage carrying one of her boards. He followed after her.  
  
"Those two idiots. They're in love with each other, but are doing a crappy job at hiding it." Inuyasha complained, hopping off the stage and walking towards Kikyou.  
  
She nodded, "That's fine. I've seen worse."  
  
She thought about Kagome and her countless suitors, namely Hojo and Kouga. Hojo was a sweet boy and Kagome liked him as a friend, but the poor boy didn't seem to notice that Kagome didn't return the feelings he had for her. He would make a good boyfriend if he was just a little less dense.  
  
Then there was Kouga. Kouga was, well, Kouga. He was determined to make Kagome his girlfriend. Kikyou was surprised that he didn't hook up with Jenenji and form a fan club. She giggled, shaking her head and returning to Inuyasha.  
  
"I bet you don't live with them though. I hate walking in at awkward moments. The sad thing is that it's so obvious that they like each other."  
  
Kikyou laugh. Her voice filled with a tint of sadness and lack of joy. Her small happiness faded back into seriousness, "I loved you're song. It seemed to have a lot of meaning."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sharply, "It does. I'm not a trusting person. I also lack friends."  
  
Kikyou tilted her head in curiosity, "What about that man and Sango?"  
  
"They're just there cause they're good at what they do. They know how to set the mood. We all have had bad experiences, so we're able to put it into our music, but that's about it. I have no need for anyone." Inuyasha said tartly.  
  
Kikyou shrugged, "I didn't mean to hit a sore subject."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not your fault, but I have no need of anyone's help."  
  
"I know. I'm like that too."  
  
"Well, I need to help pack up. If you want to see us play, come anytime from Tuesdays to Fridays. You can't miss us."  
  
Before Kikyou could utter a thanks Inuyasha had turned and jumped back onto the stage to help Miroku with a large speaker. Kikyou watched Inuyasha's long white hair disappear behind the backdrop. She sighed then walked out with her sad beauty reflecting the feelings she knew Inuyasha felt towards others.  
  
Kikyou walked down the street humming the tune Ningen-Youkai had played. She wrapped her arms around herself as a light sprinkle started to fall. She started to sing what she could remember of the lyrics,  
  
"As I walk through the streets at night,  
  
The silver rain drenches my might."  
  
Kikyou found that quite ironic.  
  
She opened the door to her dorm. She dropped her keys on the table, and opened a water bottle. She placed it next to her keys and walked into the bathroom to change from her wet clothes.  
  
She left the bathroom wearing a large sweatshirt and jeans, then sat at the table, drinking from her water. She glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 4:30. Kikyou released a heavy sigh.  
  
Good thing it was Sunday Morning. She didn't feel like doing work today. Kikyou shifted the water bottle between her hands. She sighed again. Always she carried this anxiety. Always such sadness. Kikyou wished she could forget it all, but something always reminded her.  
  
She thumped the bottle on the table and fiddled with a lavender stone on her necklace between her fingers. She stood up and grabbed her bow by the door. Other than during class, Kikyou went to Archery when she was anxious, depressed, or angry.  
  
And now? She was depressed. Her arrows would fly straight this morning, and they would fly again, but it would not be from depression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Can Only Hope

Someone informed me that I need to make Inuyasha more harsh. I hope that it works in this chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Can Only Hope  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou walked through the halls of the academy with her usual sad expression, heading towards her archery class.  
  
"Boo!" Kagome yelled jumping onto Kikyou, who seemed to have not noticed.  
  
"Geez Kikyou, you could have a little fun every once in a while, or even looked a little surprised."  
  
"I saw your shadow." Kikyou replied calmly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "You see everything don't you Kikyou? Even the small handful of admirers." She teased, poking Kikyou in the ribs.  
  
"I have no wish to waste time with that sort of thing. You are also one to talk, Kagome." Kikyou smiled slightly, seeing Kagome blush slightly and fall two steps behind her.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Kagome brightened, "Archery's next. I'll race you Kikyou!" Kagome tagged Kikyou's shoulder, than ran ahead. Kikyou wasn't one for acting foolish, but if it was a challenge from Kagome, she'd do it any day.  
  
Both raced down the hall, Kagome giggling and yelling mock insults to Kikyou. They made it to their class, Kikyou winning by a spilt second. She walked over to the bows hanging on the wall, choosing a bow about a foot shorter than her. Kagome grabbed a smaller one. Kikyou practiced on her target with precision and accuracy. Kagome's arrows did not fly as straight, but they grew closer with every attempt. Kikyou paused to watch Kagome. She couldn't help but nod approval. Kagome had come a long way and now her arrows were almost as steady as her own. She just needed to work on her aim. The bell rang over the thuds of arrows hitting wood as Kikyou and Kagome walked together to their dorm.  
  
"Kikyou...why are you so serious?" Kagome seemed a little shy to ask. Kikyou looked down at Kagome. The girl was so social that a lot of people knew her. She was also a very honest and pure person. Kikyou admired Kagome for those qualities, even if she'd never say it. She was surprised that Kagome was acting so shy all of a sudden. She sighed.  
  
"It's... a long story."  
  
Kagome looked away, "Well, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to pry."  
  
Kikyou patted the girl's shoulder. Kagome was like her younger sister, sweet and kind.  
  
"My family actually lived in a traditional Japanese village. My mother had died a year after my sister was born. My father died shortly after from grief of loosing her. The elders took myself and my sister in and trained me to become a priestess for the village. My sister Kaede became my apprentice. It was rigorous training. The people of the village believed that demons hunted their flocks and destroyed their crops at night. I was taught to show no emotion towards the enemy, supposed demons. There were never any demons, but a man named Onigumo. He was a little crazy. One night he..." Kikyou paused. She missed Kaede, and the people of the village had been so kind to them. Curse that Onigumo!  
  
Kikyou shook her head, "One night, he went into one of the store houses and dropped a candle in the building. Everyone was asleep...but me. I was training in silence. I broke the oath with a single scream, but I was too late to raise the alarm. I had been in the forest, practicing archery when I had seen the glow of the flames."  
  
Kagome looked to Kikyou with concern, "What happened to Onigumo?"  
  
Kikyou laughed bitterly, "That fool died in the very storehouse he set fire to. He had trapped himself inside the building. I found a temporary job to get a ticket to come here. Then I could live my life freely. I never get close to anyone though."  
  
Kagome stepped towards Kikyou, but thought better of it. She was a very proud person and that last sentence was a warning. If she attempted to comfort Kikyou, her honor would be crushed. She decided to change to a less bitter subject.  
  
"Do you want to come to Spinning Petals with me tonight Kikyou? I heard there's this good band that plays there every Friday."  
  
Kikyou remembered the white-haired singer and his "companions". She shrugged, "Sure Kagome."  
  
Kagome jumped onto Kikyou again in the past hour, hugging her, "Yes! It'll be fun. Just try to enjoy yourself, kay?"  
  
Kikyou nodded. A peaceful expression graced her face as she looked out the window, lost in thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Kikyou wore the same red dress she had worn last Saturday and black Mary Janes. Again she tied up her hair in a white ribbon, but left loose strands out of the ribbon. Kagome wore a yellow dress with a sky blue cardigan and her hair down, like always. Kagome had brought along three of her other friends, who followed Kagome all around school, nagging her about boyfriends and dating.  
  
The club was crowded like usual on Fridays, but Kikyou's table was still open. The five girls sat at the table and gave their orders to the waitress. They all looked up at the stage as the band played a nice upbeat song. The drinks arrived as Kikyou watched Inuyasha enjoying himself on stage. Kagome motioned to Kikyou, but she refused and took a sip of her drink. Kagome shrugged as she and her friends went out to the dance floor. Kikyou absentmindedly rocked her head to the beat of the song.  
  
Kikyou watched Kagome and her friends dance song after song until minutes turned into four hours. Her attention was drawn to the stage as a new song started playing. Inuyasha had sat down as Sango had partially taken the floor. Even Miroku had set down his guitar and sat next to Inuyasha. The lights were focused on her as she played a soft gentle tune, peaceful yet full of regret. This was a change of what Ningen-Youkai had been playing, but all the fans knew that Sango would play a song, which would give Inuyasha and Miroku a break. This also alerted people that this was the end of the first set. Sango smiled then sighed.  
  
"She came home from school,  
  
With a frown on her face.  
  
She had hoped for this day,  
  
But it didn't end the right way.  
  
-  
  
She was lost and alone,  
  
Outside like a storm.  
  
No one to talk to,  
  
She can only hope.  
  
-  
  
Her parents came home,  
  
But they didn't notice  
  
The large void inside her,  
  
And the shadows that held her close.  
  
-  
  
She was lost and alone,  
  
Outside like a storm.  
  
No one to talk to,  
  
She can only hope.  
  
-  
  
The next day at school,  
  
She saw the guy that stole  
  
Her gentle heart  
  
And had torn it apart.  
  
-  
  
She was lost and alone,  
  
Outside like a storm.  
  
No one to talk to,  
  
She can only hope.  
  
-  
  
A world she had known so well  
  
Had crumbled inside herself.  
  
No angel to guide her,  
  
No candle in the dark.  
  
The evil had grasped her soul,  
  
She knew she'd never be whole.  
  
An angel without wings,  
  
Who'd never fly.  
  
-  
  
She didn't say hi to him  
  
Not even goodbye to him.  
  
Her heart had healed faster  
  
Than everyone had thought.  
  
-  
  
She was happy and proud,  
  
An angel with pearl wings.  
  
Speaking her heart  
  
She can only hope."  
  
Several people cheered as Inuyasha and Miroku took over, allowing Sango to rest. The two started up on more upbeat songs. Kikyou simply watched with serene eyes. Sango had something happen in her past too. Although she had learned to forget it. Kikyou pondered on what it could be. She used to be able to read a person like a book without any effort, but all the noise and people were distracting. An abusive boyfriend perhaps?  
  
Kagome waved to her friends as they left and Kagome plopped down in her seat, gulping her water.  
  
"We had fun Kikyou. You should have danced with us!"  
  
"Dancing's not my thing. I just like to enjoy the music."  
  
"Speaking of music, isn't this band awesome? I like the keyboardist. She's cool. The guitarist is kinda cute too!" she giggled, winking at Kikyou. Apparently, Kagome had noticed the attraction between the two band players as well.  
  
"I like the lyrics to the songs. They have so much meaning, it's amazing, and the singer has such emotion, I hang onto every word."  
  
Kikyou saw that many people had left while Kagome was chattering. There were three or four more people, besides the waitresses left. She looked towards the stage. The band had stuck in one of their cds and were down at the tables, conversing with customers, or in Miroku's case, flirting with the waitresses. Kikyou spotted Inuyasha, sitting back on the stage. She stood up noticing Kagome had gone over to talk to Sango and Miroku. She walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Remember me?" She called up to the resting singer. He looked down at her. From her angle and the lights she could only see his dark form and his yellow amber eyes.  
  
"Oh great, the girl from Saturday. I hope you're not thinking of being friends because I don't want any!" He replied looking down at her. Kikyou took the stairs to get onto the stage and sat next to him.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's Kikyou, not the girl from Saturday, and I don't plan on making friends either." She replied huffily.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Not like I care. No need to get stuffy about it either." He said, turning away from her.  
  
She giggled. Inuyasha turned to face her, "What's so funny? Cause I sure as heck didn't crack a joke."  
  
The sadness overtook her expressions again, "It was nothing. You reminded me of my sister when she'd try to cheer me up."  
  
"I reminded you of some silly girl you know?!"  
  
"No." Kikyou bowed her head.  
  
"Hey." Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with shock. The kind tone in his voice was different from the harsher one he was usually recognized by, "How come every time I see you, you look sad?"  
  
"Why do you have an attitude towards everyone you meet?"  
  
"Hey! I asked my question first!" his regular tone of voice was back as he growled at her.  
  
"Grow up." She turned away from him.  
  
"Hey you! Girl! What's your name...Kikyou! I'm not finished with you!"  
  
Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha, her sad expression masking her face. She had tried to make a friend, but she could never do it. Kagome would be the only kind of friend she'd ever know, and even their relationship was awkward.  
  
Kikyou slid off the stage as Inuyasha hopped off the stage after her, "Leave me alone Baka."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "You know Japanese?"  
  
Kikyou spun around hiding her shock of letting some of her native tongue slip past her barrier, masking it with anger, "What's the big deal with that. Anyone can learn it. I was just lucky enough to be raised in Japan in the ways of a shrine maiden. I was taught the modern and ancient language."  
  
Kikyou turned on her heal and walked out. She fumed down the street. Idiot! Inuyasha was a Idiot! He has no respect for others. He insulted her sister. He asks a stupid question, then tries to pick a fight. Stubborn Mule! Kikyou slowed down, lost in her thoughts. The pain he expressed in his songs and in his eyes, was a similar pain to the one she carried with her always. Kikyou leaned against a streetlamp, tears pricking at her eyes. She missed her sister so much. She was grateful that Onigumo had gotten what he deserved, but it had been at an unnecessarily large cost. If only Kaede were...Kikyou stopped her train of thought.  
  
"Put it behind you Kikyou." She breathed to the night air.  
  
She shook her head then started walking back to the academy, Kagome caught up with her five minutes later. As they climbed into their beds Kagome stared across to Kikyou with interest.  
  
"Who were you talking to Kikyou?"  
  
"No one. Goodnight Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt taken aback, "Good night Kikyou." She heard her friend sigh into the covers as she herself drifted into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! I'm doing awesome! Chapter three tonight! Are you excited? Review and let me know. We have some translations to go over so yeah. Scroll down and see the meaning for Ningen-Youkai!  
  
~Japanese Translation~  
  
Onigumo-A leaper whom Kikyou treated before she died. He later became Naraku. Here he is dead.  
  
Kaede-Kikyou's younger sister. In the series she helps Inuyasha and Kagome and gives them information.  
  
Baka- Idiot, Stupid, Silly- any anime fan should get aquatinted with this term.  
  
*Extra*  
  
Ningen-Youkai- Human-Demon instead of hanyou, which is what Inuyasha is in the anime, half demon, half human. I thought I was being creative. 


	3. Without Knowing

~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Without Knowing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou watched herself at the age of thirteen sitting in a field of flowers. She was wearing the miko uniform. The younger Kikyou fondled a flower in her hand. "I just don't want to be alone Mama."  
  
A young woman stepped towards the smaller Kikyou, "You won't be Kikyou. Kaede will need to be watched after. She'll be with you."  
  
The woman sat down next to Kikyou and pulled the girl onto her lap.  
  
"Will Kaede become as beautiful as you, Mama?"  
  
The woman nodded, "She'll need to be watched over, Kikyou. You'll make lots of friends as well, I'm sure."  
  
"I won't make any friends. All the children will be afraid of me when I'm training as a Miko. They'll say I'm a witch. I'll miss you and Father when you die. Father will die because he'll be very sad that you died too."  
  
Kikyou watched in shock that her younger self said those words with such little emotion of what now still caused her grief.  
  
"Then Kaede will die in a fire Mama. I'll be all alone. I'll be sad all the time."  
  
The woman hugged Kikyou, "You won't be alone Kikyou. Didn't you tell me you'd make friends with Kagome?"  
  
"Yes but she's loud and air headed and her friends are loud too. They won't like me either."  
  
"There will be someone, Kikyou. You're a very special person. You'll cause many people happiness."  
  
The younger Kikyou nodded and looked at Kikyou, then to her mother, "I'll look like you Mama."  
  
The woman hugged the smaller Kikyou, but Kikyou thought she felt the same embrace around herself, safe and secure, any and all pain she could remember was gone.  
  
Kikyou sighed as she opened her eyes slowly, glancing over at Kagome in a peaceful sleep. It was only a dream. For her, it would be another restless night. She leaned back into her pillow. Sleep was useless. Kikyou tossed off the blankets then sat in front of the window, staring up at the stars.  
  
The cd player in the room quietly played the Ningen-Youkai cd that Sango had given to Kagome. Kikyou found it strange that whenever she listened to Ningen-Youkai or heard them play, she seemed at ease. Then again she felt her emotions exposed to anyone who wanted to read them, which made her uncomfortable. She watched a falling star as a new track started playing.  
  
"So many things happen,  
  
And we don't know why.  
  
We just sit back,  
  
And let time fly by.  
  
-  
  
Without knowing  
  
Where you are,  
  
You let fate take over  
  
Wherever you are.  
  
There's nothing we can do.  
  
You just go forward,  
  
Without knowing,  
  
What you'll do.  
  
-  
  
There was a girl,  
  
Who thought she could fly.  
  
You know-reach her dreams and,  
  
Touch the sky.  
  
-  
  
Without knowing  
  
Where she'll go,  
  
She let's the stars guide her,  
  
And lets her faith show.  
  
There's nothing we can do.  
  
You just go forward,  
  
Without knowing,  
  
What you'll do.  
  
-  
  
I've met broken hearts,  
  
Including mine,  
  
Love turns sweet to tart.  
  
As lovers throw away the time.  
  
-  
  
Without knowing  
  
Where I've been,  
  
I just keep going,  
  
And wait for my end.  
  
There's nothing we can do.  
  
You just go forward,  
  
Without knowing,  
  
What you'll do."  
  
Kikyou heard Silver Rain start up. She sighed. Of all the songs she had ever heard Ningen-Youkai play, this was the song that held the most value to her. It was her hidden emotions that no one ever saw. She'd have to ask Inuyasha about what it meant one day. She gazed out her window, her attention not completely there.  
  
The window gave a view of the streets and Spinning Petals, the neon letters giving off the only light on the street. Kikyou gentle hummed along with the music. The moon hung low and pregnant in the night sky, showing three figures on the front porch of Kikyou's favorite club. She squinted, seeing two of the figures wave to the third. The two mounted a motorcycle, then took off, the third figure started walking in the same direction humming to the same song Kikyou had running through her mind.  
  
Kikyou jumped up, then ran down the stairs, still dressed in her pajama bottoms and tank top. She made it outside as the figure turned the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called as his dark silhouette froze.  
  
"Listen Kikyou, what ever I did, I didn't mean it. You didn't need to goes as far as to stalk me to get a sorry." He snapped.  
  
Kikyou stood in front of Inuyasha with a small shade of anger to her usual sad face, "I live in that dorm room up there." She said, pointing to her window, "and I wasn't looking for an apology." She stated plainly.  
  
"Oh. That's it?" Inuyasha asked shocked. He then noticed she was wearing her pajamas. "I was thinking that-"  
  
"I was just trying to figure out why you didn't go with your band mates on the motorcycle. I saw you guys part at Spinning Petals out of my window. You said that you lived with them."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, then shifted the bag on his shoulder, "The bike's too small. I have a car I use. It's pretty old but it works." He shrugged as they walked around the corner. They halted next to an old-looking, beat up mustang.  
  
Kikyou shifted her weight from foot to foot as she pushed her long hair behind her ears. Inuyasha tossed his bag into the back seat. Cassette tapes and cd cases littered the floor of the car. There were several chips of paint on the car and one of the doors looked as if it had been slammed too hard at one time.  
  
He tilted his head at Kikyou, leaning against the open door, his eyes slightly narrowed, "So...why did I remind you of your sister or whatever?"  
  
Kikyou lifted her eyes to his amber ones, "It was my sister. When she would annoy me, I'd get all authoritive on her. She'd then tell me I was acting as young and immature as her. It always managed to cheer me up."  
  
Kikyou transferred her gaze to a dent in the car's hood. Inuyasha's eyes were so piercing, she was afraid he'd see more of her than she was willing to share with anyone.  
  
"Do you see your sis often?" he asked.  
  
"She died." Kikyou said, smiling bitterly.  
  
"So what's your story oh attitudinal one?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"I have my life and you have yours. I don't have to tell you anything." He said, turning away from her.  
  
Kikyou shrugged. So she wasn't like Kagome who could get someone to tell her their deepest secrets, but she had tried.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou, "You doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
This statement caught Kikyou off guard, "What?"  
  
"Sango wants to meet you. She remembers you from the other weekend and she liked your friend. What?" Inuyasha asked noticing Kikyou's confused expression, "You didn't think I was asking you out or anything did ya?"  
  
Kikyou shook her head, "I don't do dates."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Neither do I. I'll see you tomorrow then." He started the ignition then drove off.  
  
Kikyou watched him go. She had a feeling she was going to kick herself for that one. She'd just to keep acting like herself, like a real miko, then she'd get through. Wouldn't she? She wouldn't fall in love or anything like that right?  
  
She wasn't so sure anymore. She felt that Inuyasha was prying where he wasn't wanted, but getting all the information he desired. She couldn't help it. His eyes were the key and every time she chanced an encounter with them, she felt exposed. Like her wall had been crushed into nothing but dust.  
  
Even thought she felt Inuyasha knew everything, she would not fall into fate's cruel trap. All fate had ever brought her was pain and loneliness. She didn't need it a third time. Loosing her mother and father had been difficult, then losing Kaede had caused her to build her wall of solitude. Her hate grew into bitterness, and Kikyou knew she could never be the person she had been so long ago.  
  
Kikyou sighed, walking back to her dorm. She didn't realize how deeply meeting Inuyasha would affect her life in the worst possible way. It would be her worst fear come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: No notes just hoping you're enjoying this longer version. I hope that I'm doing okay. Please let me know. Kay? *eyes glaze over*  
  
~Japanese Translations~  
  
Miko- Shrine Maiden 


	4. Tears of the Past

~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Tears of The Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome. He's here. Let's go." Kikyou called rapping her fingers on the dorm room door Kagome had concealed herself behind.  
  
"I can't." her muffled voice answered.  
  
"Listen, this guy is as patient as a cheetah. If we keep him waiting, he'll leave without us."  
  
"What if I run into Hojo or Kouga?"  
  
"We're just walking down the street."  
  
"What if they think I was using them or something?"  
  
Kikyou rolled her eyes, "I thought you didn't harbor feelings for these guys?"  
  
"I don't. I just don't want to hurt their feelings is all."  
  
Kikyou was starting to get impatient, "Kagome," she opened the door, seeing Kagome sitting on the floor hugging her pillow, "We're just walking down the street. Okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head then walked behind Kikyou as they went down to the lobby.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his chair and stopped tapping his foot with impatience, "What took you so long? I felt like I waiting forever."  
  
Kikyou gave an exasperated sigh, "Let's just go."  
  
Ten minutes later, the three arrived at a Fudruckers. Kikyou and Inuyasha sat on one side of the booth as Kagome slid in on the other side. Inuyasha looked around him, "I wonder where Sango and Miroku is?"  
  
"You lecherous Jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "I spoke too soon."  
  
Sango and Miroku had entered the restaurant. Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku while he wore a lovely red handprint across his face. Sango looked around and spotted Inuyasha and the two girls. Her eyes light up as they landed on Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" she called to the startled girl who was eying Miroku rubbing his face.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you." Sango stated happily as she pranced over to their booth.  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's nice to see you again too, Sango."  
  
Sango sat down next to Kagome as they started talking. Miroku slid in beside Kikyou, she supposed, to avoid Sango that they were picking up from the conversation they were having last night. She leaned back in her seat and sipped her soda.  
  
"Miroku. Did you remember to fix the speaker?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the guitarist's wandering hand.  
  
Miroku twitched as he lowered his hand from the attempt to "greet" Kikyou, "I'll get around to it. My studies have been quite heavy as of late."  
  
"Studies my ass! The only thing you're studying is how to be more lecherous."  
  
"Inuyasha, the study of a monk is always very intense. I only enchant the ladies when my studies have been completed for the day."  
  
"Then I guess you've had nothing better to do all week then huh? I can't remember how many times this week that I've heard Sango's slap." He said turning his head towards Miroku. Miroku simply smiled innocently.  
  
Kikyou sat up, breaking the glare the two men were exchanging. She turned towards Miroku, "So you are in training of the Buddha?"  
  
Miroku folded his arms serenely, "Yes. It's been a tradition in my family for many years."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. Loud.  
  
"You pervert! The only tradition in your family is lechering. I believe it started on your grandfather's side?"  
  
"I was talking to Miss Kikyou, if you don't mind Inuyasha."  
  
"Well actually, I do mind. You just can't go around telling women half the truth. That'll only end sadly for them."  
  
Kikyou watched the two argue back and forth for a while before she sighed, then leaned back against the seat.  
  
"Yochi."  
  
Inuyasha rounded on Kikyou, "I ain't childish!"  
  
Kikyou sighed. She forgot that he could speak Japanese as well.  
  
"Then stop arguing like little children over something so irrelevant." She replied calmly.  
  
Miroku smiled in approval, "And someone is able to leave Inuyasha without a comeback!"  
  
Kikyou turned away from him, "And a monk-in-training shouldn't allow such arguments between himself and others."  
  
During that whole bit between the three, Sango and Kagome had paused to listen. Sango applauded.  
  
"Now what are you clapping for?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Sango laughed, "Someone put Miroku into his place. Hey, Inuyasha! Did you finish with the tune to 'Tears of the Past'? I wanted to figure it out before Monday, or Kumako might have my head."  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Who's Kumako?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances as Sango merely beamed, "Kumako is like our manager. Only she doesn't like to think that. She's the one who got us together in the first place. Ningen-Youkai, that is. She's the one who managed to get us out on the market. She's even written some songs for us to play. Hey! I know. Kagome, why don't you and Kikyou come over sometime to our place to meet her?"  
  
Kagome clapped, "That'd be great! How about it Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes, "I already know her."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened in shock at that statement. She knew Kikyou as the person who had maybe one friend if that. Although, looking around one wouldn't guess that. Sango tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
"That's strange. Kumako doesn't know that many people. She kind of keeps to herself, but when you do get to know her, she's very energetic and gets mad quickly. How did you meet her?"  
  
"When I first moved here from Japan. I met her at a Shinto convention. She was really interested in the subject. I was a bit surprised at how much she knew. We kept in touch, but barely. I didn't know she lives here."  
  
Sango nodded, "Yep. Same Kumako. Do you want to catch up with her then? A lot's been going on. She'll be happy to see an old friend."  
  
Kikyou sighed, "I suppose. How about Friday?"  
  
Sango pondered the date, "I think she's having us play at Spinning Petals that night. We could meet there then head to our apartment?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That'd be great! So what was that song you were talking about? Something about the Past?"  
  
"Oh that. It's a new song Inuyasha wrote."  
  
Miroku stood up, "What if you gave our two lovely friends a little sample?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as an angry glint was seen in Sango's eye. Kagome laughed and Kikyou couldn't help but feel that Sango was emitting an aura of jealousy without knowing she did so. Inuyasha thumped his glass on the table.  
  
"Yeah. That's a great idea, Miroku. Kumako would just love to find out that we played in public." He said sarcastically.  
  
"It was simple a suggestion Inuyasha, and besides I wouldn't find someone low because they like my brother."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go chasing after other girls if I knew the one I liked, liked me back. And you say that breaking her heart will protect you!"  
  
Then Miroku had lost his calm appearance and practical jumped across the table, reaching for the Inuyasha's neck. The three girls jumped from their seats and struggled to pull Miroku and Inuyasha's away from each other. Kikyou and Kagome held back Inuyasha while Sango held Miroku back. Why did Sango have such a strong grip?  
  
Kagome eyed the two men, "Do you want to get thrown out? I think Kikyou was right. You are childish. Now you two better stop. People are starting to stare!"  
  
Sango gave Miroku a warning squeeze in his arm then let him go. She nodded to Kikyou and Kagome, but the two girls seemed wary of releasing Inuyasha. Sango turned around. Kagome hadn't been joking. The whole diner was staring at them. She smiled and waved apologetically then sat down in her seat. The others sat down after her, although Inuyasha sat with his back to them and his arms crossed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Will you and the others please sing Tears of the Past?"  
  
Inuyasha turned further away from them. Sango sighed. "We'll play for you Kagome. Maybe Inuyasha will join in."  
  
Sango moved the water glasses toward her, adjusting the water in them. Miroku sat and watched Sango calmly. She took a spoon and tried playing the scale. It was only a little out of tune. She tried the melody to the song. Inuyasha had turned slightly to see why they had gone so quiet. He grabbed the spoon out of Sango's hand, "If you're going to play it, play it right." He showed her the chords, then the melody. She nodded then he waited for Miroku to set the tempo. Miroku set the beat by tapping his hands on the table.  
  
"Okay. Now this song starts with the singer, then the tempo and melody join in, got it?" They nodded.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"Why does joy make you want to fly,  
  
Why can't a little boy cry,  
  
When he looses his daddy and his Mommy dies.  
  
Left on a lonely road.  
  
This is how his life goes.  
  
-  
  
Happy little boy, shed tears of joy.  
  
On his birthday when he got a new toy.  
  
Who knew that a couple years later,  
  
He would turn coy.  
  
-  
  
Towards the world,  
  
Against his amends,  
  
All alone.  
  
Without a friend.  
  
These are the tears of the past,  
  
Unshed.  
  
Nothing left for him to dread.  
  
-  
  
He grew up,  
  
All alone.  
  
Brother left him.  
  
To fend for his own.  
  
Lost faith,  
  
In all he knew.  
  
-  
  
Towards the world,  
  
Against his amends,  
  
All alone.  
  
Without a friend.  
  
These are the tears of the past,  
  
Unshed.  
  
Nothing left for him to dread.  
  
-  
  
He grew up.  
  
There's nothing left.  
  
Just tears of the past  
  
Still unwept.  
  
-  
  
Towards the world,  
  
Against his amends,  
  
All alone.  
  
Without a friend.  
  
These are the tears of the past,  
  
Unshed.  
  
Nothing left for him to dread."  
  
Kikyou hear the diner applaud. Sango smiled, glad that Inuyasha and Miroku had forgotten their spat. Kikyou rested her elbows on the table as Miroku stood up to hug Sango. She shook her head as a loud slap echoed throughout the diner.  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek, which was redder than last time. Sango held her hand over her shoulder from the force she had used to slap him. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"YOU PERV!" Kagome followed Sango as she dragged Miroku out of the diner by his ear.  
  
"Idiot." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
Kikyou looked up at the silver haired man, "Why do you stay with them?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and Kikyou gasped, but it was gone.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go." He looked down at his plate, but Kikyou kept her gaze on him.  
  
A second ago, she could have sworn she had seen such intense sadness in his eyes. A feeling of hatred, and abandonment, and love, all at once. It shocked Kikyou, because she had felt in his eyes what she had carried with her all those years. It was like she had looked into a mirror image of her feelings.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She shook her head; she needed some rest, "Never mind. It was nice seeing you again."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, yeah well, whatever. Just watch out for Miroku. He may seem like a nice guy and all, but don't judge a book by its cover. See ya."  
  
He stood up and stretched his back, then dropped some money on the table to pay for the untouched meal. Kikyou raised an eyebrow as he walked out, whistling to himself.  
  
"Right, 'don't judge a book by its cover'." That statement couldn't be more close to the truth. She'd have a few things to figure out if it concerned Inuyasha. It'd be easier to read a rock. She shrugged then packed up her food and Kagome's to go.  
  
If anything, she could ponder that song, Tears of the Past. There was a story there, and Kikyou wondered if it was Inuyasha's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's about it. Ano, Yeah. Next chapter, you finally get to meet Kumako. Curious? All I can say is that this is going to be interesting. Don't forget to review! Just in case, you don't know, Bearmoon owns no part of Inuyasha. The only things here that belong to her are the story line and the songs that Ningen-Youkai sing. Oh, and Kumako.  
  
~Japanese Translations~  
  
Yochi- Childish 


	5. Leave Me Be

You see a bit more of Kikyou's past, so yeah. Just letting you.  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Leave Me Be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou laid back in her tub, ignoring the pounding on the door or the shouts for her to get out. She closed her eyes, drowning out the sounds she kept hearing. The water rippled as she dunked her head under the water. Much better. Become one with the water. Ignore all worries and past memories. The pounding continued.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Did anyone know about me time? Kikyou grabbed her towel and drained the tub. She just wanted to relax.  
  
"The tub's free now Kagome." She called, a slight tone of irritation residing in her voice.  
  
Kagome opened the door, "Thanks Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou sighed then went to her room, slipping on a black skirt and grey turtleneck. She really didn't want to go anywhere today. All she wanted was a tub to soak in and silence.  
  
So much for that. She glanced at the clock. 7:45. Joy. Time to go to Spinning Petals. She brushed out her hair and tied it back in a braid. Good enough. She lightly knocked on the bathroom door, "Kagome. I'm going to go ahead, okay?"  
  
"Meet you there!" she heard the girl's muffled voice call out.  
  
Kikyou grabbed her keys and closed the dorm room door behind her. She didn't mean to seem so negative. It was just that she wasn't one for reuniting with old acquaintances. To her, what was past is past, if she lost something back then, she didn't mind forgetting about it or loosing touch.  
  
Kumako had been a good friend. She wouldn't deny that. America had been so different from Japan. She was lost and even more frightened than when she had lost her mother. She had gone to a convention she read about in a newspaper hoping someone there could help her get situated. She went, but was even more lost. Anyone there knew barely any Japanese and her English had been very rusty back then.  
  
She ran into Kumako, literally. The girl apologized. In Japanese. Kikyou hoped that she might know a little more, so she tried speaking to her.  
  
She later found out that the girl, Kumako, was actually a couple years older than her, but acted very much how she looked. Kumako offered her some help, being new to the country, and their relationship grew stronger, Kikyou's wall was placed in the back of her mind.  
  
Kumako taught her some English, and then got her a tutor. She even let her stay at her home for a while. She managed to get her into a college as well. Then their paths parted. Kikyou was sad, but grateful to Kumako. They promised they would keep in touch, but Kikyou knew Kumako. She was a busy person, and like herself, she lost contact with friends.  
  
---  
  
"I hate to say goodbye, Kikyou."  
  
"Thank you for everything Kumako. I don't know how I can thank you."  
  
Kumako shook her head, "You've showed me many things about Japan and Shintoism. When I go to Japan, you have to come with me, alright?"  
  
Kikyou smiled, noticing Kumako had tears making her eyes glaze over, "I promise."  
  
Within the year she had spent with this girl, she had never seen Kumako cry. She hated to be thought of as weak and predictable. Kikyou handed her one of her arrows. A promise that they would meet again. Kumako smiled back, then waved goodbye. Kikyou frowned as Kumako walked away. Another person leaving her life. Would she be alone forever?  
  
---  
  
But that had been the past. She didn't dwell on it anymore. Amazing how those things that you want to forget come back to haunt you. Kikyou halted outside of Spinning Petals. She stared at the door for a while. How had life suddenly turned so eventful? She shrugged as she opened the door. Ningen-Youkai was starting up another song as she recognized the back of Kumako's head. She'd stand there until Inuyasha and the others were done with their song. She always heard something new from them. Tonight seemed to not be an exception.  
  
Sango had taken the floor again. She smiled as Inuyasha and Miroku set up a fast beat tune. She started up on her keyboard then her voice.  
  
"Hugs and kisses are what you want of me,  
  
But I say, 'Leave me be.'  
  
Tired of all your silly games,  
  
So leave me be.  
  
Smile on your pretty face,  
  
But leave me be.  
  
I've grown tired of you disgracing me  
  
So leave me be.  
  
-  
  
I used to think I loved you.  
  
Now I know that false truth.  
  
You would say "I own you."  
  
I'll hurt you now if you say you do.  
  
You tried to hurt me,  
  
Deep inside.  
  
When that didn't work,  
  
You'd try to make me cry.  
  
-  
  
Hugs and kisses are why you wanted me,  
  
But I said, 'Leave me be.'  
  
Tired of all your silly games,  
  
So leave me be.  
  
Smile on your pretty face,  
  
But leave me be.  
  
I've grown tired of you disgracing me  
  
So leave me be.  
  
-  
  
Thought that you were top dog.  
  
Thought you were the hot shot.  
  
But now that you found out,  
  
That I won out.  
  
Beat you at your painful game.  
  
Tried to make me run away.  
  
I won't cower under your fist any longer  
  
I refuse to be your plunder.  
  
-  
  
Hugs and kisses are why you wanted me,  
  
But I said, 'Leave me be.'  
  
Tired of all your silly games,  
  
So leave me be.  
  
Smile on your pretty face,  
  
But leave me be.  
  
I've grown tired of you disgracing me  
  
So leave me be.  
  
-  
  
I don't love you.  
  
I never did.  
  
You've lost your claim,  
  
You've lost the game.  
  
See you later.  
  
No, never again.  
  
I can go better places then where I've been,  
  
With you I thought it was pure magic,  
  
But now I'm done.  
  
-  
  
Hugs and kisses are why you wanted me,  
  
But I say, 'Leave me be.'  
  
Tired of all your silly games,  
  
So I say, 'leave me be.'  
  
Smile on your pretty face,  
  
But I've left, so leave me be.  
  
I've grown tired of you disgracing me  
  
So leave me be."  
  
The song ended and the audience, like always, clapped. Kikyou went over and tapped on Kumako's shoulder. The girl looked up and green met blue.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kumako." She replied, sitting down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Yes, as always! How have you been, Kikyou?" The girl asked as she jumped out of her seat and hugged her. Kikyou had not been expecting that. Especially from Kumako. She was always struggling to keep a serious appearance. She was worse than Kikyou in that sense.  
  
"I've been better. And you?"  
  
"Okay. Things are slow. I'm the manager of a band, two thirds of them are irresponsible and the one third that is sane like the one who is most foolish. What can I say? They're a handful."  
  
Kikyou smiled, but it still held the frosty chill and loneliness.  
  
"Oi. Kikyou, How are you really?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I mean about your past."  
  
Kikyou sighed. If there was one person on this planet who could read her, it was Kumako, "It still bugs me, but I can't seem to forget either."  
  
Kumako frowned, her carefree appearance replaced with a serious fa 


	6. The Men of the Taiyoukai

Hi! Bearmoon here. Very short chapter. Sorry. Promise next one will be longer. I've just been busy. This is actually the only chapter without a song. Wow. Be careful though. Next chapter's going to be...interesting.  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Six: The Men of The Taiyoukai  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou and Kumako sat outside of a cute cafŽ drinking tea. It was quite pleasant actually. She and Kumako had nothing to do for once, just relax.  
  
"Kumako-kaasan"  
  
Of course things couldn't be perfect. Kumako had brought along Rin. Apparently whoever watched after the girl had left her in Kumako's charge for the day. Kikyou was curious about her, but she let things be. If Kumako wanted to tell her, she would.  
  
The two women reminisced, filling each other in on what had happened in their lives. Kumako obediently got Rin another cup of coco then returned to their conversation.  
  
"Kumako, How did you meet Inuyasha? He seems to hold something against you."  
  
Kumako gazed across the street, her attention not really focusing on anything, "I think it was about a year after I parted with you. I met his brother actually. Never really him. Then I heard him and Miroku play one night, and I offered to get them a nightly job, where they could play to their heart's content. When he found out I knew his brother he never really liked me. They don't exactly get along. But... I had fun helping them out. I even wrote some songs for them. He doesn't trust me though, but I don't think Inuyasha trusts anyone really. You?"  
  
Kikyou tilted her head, "Um...At Spinning Petals. I think it was five weeks ago. Ningen-Youkai was playing and he insulted Kaede. I got angry and argued with him. So our 'friendship' sort of grew from there."  
  
"He's strange that one. He tries too hard to hide his emotions. It'll kill him or someone dear to him someday."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Rin watched the women converse, clearly uninterested in what they were saying, "Kumako-kaasan! Let's go to the park!"  
  
Kikyou exchanged looks with Kumako, "She knows a lot."  
  
"Yes. She can also speak French and Japanese. She picks things up quickly."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Rin sighed, frustrated that Kumako hadn't answered her question. Maybe if she repeated herself, "Kumako-kaasan, Can we go to the park, please?"  
  
Kumako chuckled, "Yes, Rin! Of course! Be patient. We'll go."  
  
Kikyou and Kumako finished their drinks then walked toward the park. Rin skipped happily between them, holding Kumako's hand every once in a while. The two friends walked in a comfortable silence. Drinking in the sounds of laughed and the light breeze.  
  
"Kumako, Can you...read Inuyasha?"  
  
"Quite easily. Why?"  
  
"Well, he has a very strong barrier around him."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I think I saw something he left unguarded at one time."  
  
"What?" Kumako was curious. Knowing Inuyasha, the stubborn mule, he never told anyone his past. What had Kikyou seen that Inuyasha might have left unguarded?  
  
"I saw such sadness and loneliness. How I feel at most times. It was strange and eerie. I felt frozen and shocked. He seems so carefree and laid back. Seeing such sadness in him put me into a stupor. I felt something I hadn't before."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha does have a dark past. He doesn't like to share it though. I don't blame him. But, he should tell someone. You've heard his songs. Sometimes I think he's afraid to leave his closet of darkness. He thinks that will protect him."  
  
Kikyou pondered this as she watched her moving feet. She sat down on a bench as Kumako pushed Rin on a swing. She was lost in her thoughts now. Dark past? How could someone act like nothing had ever happened if it had been so terrible?  
  
Kikyou was gone, too preoccupied by her thoughts to notice someone sit down next to her. What dark past? She was distracted from her feelings as she felt someone's hair tickling her arm.  
  
She looked up at the same time the person beside her did, a meeting of amber and sapphire.  
  
"How do I keep running into you?" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Kikyou shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Thinking."  
  
Kikyou stared at him. He did it again. She knew she had seen it. What was that? Inuyasha felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He turned back to her, "What?"  
  
"You're the one who always looks sad."  
  
"What the hell?! I swear! I'm surrounded by psychos!"  
  
She sighed, "Remember the other night in the club? You asked why I looked sad all the time. You look sad too."  
  
Inuyasha scooted away a bit from Kikyou, "It's nothing you should know about."  
  
"I wasn't asking about it. I was just discovering that we were similar. Almost the same. You lost someone important to you, didn't you Inuyasha?"  
  
"What would you care? She died and that's the end of it."  
  
She bowed her head. The wind played with the hair of the silent pair. Black obsidian and pure silver reflecting in the setting sun. Kikyou shivered in the sudden breeze. It held an uncomfortable feeling. The laugher seemed to be dying down. She could still hear Rin a bit though. Something warm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up, meeting amber depths.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked up at the sunset. He didn't know why he was holding Kikyou; he just needed to feel someone close to him. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell someone? No, he knew. He was tired of hiding it. It was weighing him down. He had to tell anyone. Someone. A stranger. Kikyou. She might understand, or she might think he was some bizarre weirdo. Either way it didn't matter.  
  
"My mother died when I was younger. My father had left her and my half brother after I was born. My mother never married my father because he had never divorced my brother's mom. My brother constantly picked on me because I was more of an accident, something about pure blood shit, but my mother would defend me. He even beat me up pretty badly at one time when she was on nightshift. She worked hard waiting for my father to come back. When she died, my world fell apart. My brother left me to fend for myself while he went to find our father's heirloom or the old man himself. I survived somehow. Living in the streets and find crummy jobs that could get me some food. My brother found me again and took me in for a while. We didn't make amends while we were together, but I was grateful that he finally got some sense and took me in. He sent me off to college and here I am now."  
  
Inuyasha's bangs hide his eyes, but Kikyou could sense the pain in his voice. She knew that pain. It was one of confusion and hopelessness. Knowing there was no way to change the past and hating yourself for it. As if what had happened was somehow your fault. She leaned into his side to comfort him. She placed her arm on his back, stroking his hair in comfort. Like how her mother did when she was distressed. Kikyou thought of her own mother.  
  
---  
  
"Mama?" the six-year-old Kikyou inquired.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou-chan?"  
  
"Will being a miko be sad?"  
  
Her mother nodded her head, "But you could make it happy, Kikyou-chan."  
  
"What did your cards say, Mama?"  
  
The raven-haired woman looked down at her daughter. It would be a painful life for her. She wished she could stay with Kikyou a little longer, "You'll become a very proud miko, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou walked over to her mother and hugged her, stroking her mother's long and silky hair. Why did Mama cry whenever she asked about becoming a miko?  
  
---  
  
Kikyou realized that Inuyasha had both his arms around her and she felt her face wet with tears. She pulled away from his grasp, realizing that she was the one that was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"But..."  
  
Inuyasha let go of her suddenly back to his old self, "Forget it."  
  
Kikyou felt the tears forming in her eyes again. Anger and hate made her cheeks tingle. She felt she was being too weak and emotional. There were too many sad memories being mentioned. Inuyasha jumped back in alarm.  
  
"What'd I do?! Don't cry!" he said, not sure of what to do.  
  
Kikyou brushed a tear from her face and looked up at Inuyasha with her normal sad face, free of tears and pain.  
  
"I don't cry anymore."  
  
"It sure sounded like you were."  
  
Kikyou looked down at the grass bending in the wind and the swings swaying gently. How silly of her to open up to this stranger. To cry on his shoulder of sad times that were long forgotten. She hated herself for it. Why had she done that?  
  
"Inuyasha...why?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's backside, "Why what?"  
  
"Why didn't you push me away?"  
  
"That's cruel. You seemed like you needed to lean on someone."  
  
Kikyou turned around to face him, "You did too."  
  
Kumako watched the two of them argue, oblivious to their surroundings. She shook her head. Those Taiyoukai brought about loves they could never have. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Even the Taiyoukai himself could not have the love he wanted. Poor miserable family. Those brothers only had each other now and they failed to realize it. Kumako sighed as she started to push Rin again. The girl though had jumped off her seat.  
  
"Rin! Don't scare me like that!" Kumako called to the girl as she scurried away. Now where was she going? She followed the child with her eyes as the girl stopped at the feet of a man with long white hair and golden amber eyes. She could hear Rin call his name, "Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
'Great.' Kumako thought, 'Wonder how long he's been there?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews! Please review! It really boosts my moral. I want ten more reviews before I update the next chapter. It's waiting to be posted; I just want to know what I'm doing. So please give me some advice! Review!  
  
~Japanese Translations~  
  
Kaasan- Short for Okaasan  
  
Miko- Priestess/ Shrine Maiden  
  
*Bonus*  
  
Gekkono Kumako- Bear of the Moonlight 


	7. My Friend Loves My Boyfriend

Wow, that was fast. I didn't thing I'd get ten reviews so quickly! Here's chapter seven as promised, but you guys will have to give me ten more if you want the next chapter! Anyways, I finally have an editor. Yay! So I'd like to thank them now. Thank you Jea! She's so awesome. Okay, here we go. Chapter Seven, My Friend Loves My Boyfriend.  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: My Friend Loves My Boyfriend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six months had pasted since that day in the park and Kikyou felt like it had happened only yesterday. She released one of her arrows as it hit her mark. The conversation, the silence, and then the realization that they were actually attracted to each other. It had scared Kikyou at first. She never wanted to love someone.  
  
She released another arrow as it too landed in the target close to her first arrow. She never wanted to have someone love her back, someone that understood her and her past and could relate. But she had heard something she didn't want to hear and now she suddenly felt guilty. She let a third arrow fly, but it missed the target completely, scuffing the wooden floor as it bounced off to the side.  
  
---  
  
"Come on Kagome! There's got to be at least one guy you like!" one of Kagome's friends, Yuka, pestered.  
  
Kikyou shook her head figuring that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had ambushed Kagome again and were interrogating her on who she liked. Kikyou grabbed a water bottle from the small fridge, the girls' voices carrying into the kitchen room in which she studied.  
  
"We've seen the look you've carried around for days!" Eri, or so Kikyou presumed, whined, "We've just got to know who he is!"  
  
"It's no one! Honest guys!" Kagome's nervous voice proclaimed.  
  
Eri continued as if she hadn't heard her, "Is it Hojo? Maybe even Kouga? Come on we've got to know!"  
  
"You wouldn't know him."  
  
Ayumi spoke up, "That's a good reason to tell us. If we don't know him, we can't follow you around."  
  
"Or pummel him for not asking Kagome out!" Eri's voice yelled.  
  
"You guys. I don't think he even knows me that well. And besides, he's already got a girlfriend."  
  
"He chose some girl over you? That's wrong!" Yuka said.  
  
"No, no. You've got it all wrong. She knew him before we had even met. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"You have to tell him your feelings Kagome. It's better to tell him now, so you can let go of him before it gets too serious." Yuka advised.  
  
"I couldn't do that. It would bug him. It might ruin his relationship with his girlfriend too. She really needs him. They kind of got each other out of their shells."  
  
Kikyou heard the springs of Kagome's bed squeak as if someone had laid down on it. She then heard Ayumi's voice, "So who IS this mystery guy?"  
  
She heard some shuffling and gasps. Kikyou didn't like to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard to ignore their conversation. She could, after all, hear practically every word they said. She was also curious to who Kagome had finally set her eyes on. She could have practically any guy she wanted.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka sounded stressed.  
  
Kikyou's stomach twisted as Eri's voice rose in shock, "You like your roommate's boyfriend Kagome?"  
  
Kikyou couldn't believe it. She had to be somewhere other then where she was right then. She closed her books quietly, and grabbed her bow. Anywhere but across the way from her and Kagome's closed door.  
  
---  
  
This time she hit the target, but it was still off. She couldn't believe Kagome had hurt her like that. Inuyasha had been the only person Kikyou had ever trusted. She knew she shouldn't be so upset; it was just an infatuation, right? And it wasn't like Inuyasha liked her back. Kikyou sighed and shook her head free of her thoughts, releasing her final arrow, right on the dot.  
  
It was nothing. It wasn't like Kagome had told Inuyasha, but Kikyou still couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that told her that this was so wrong.  
  
Kikyou dropped her bows and arrows to the ground, falling with them. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Inuyasha wasn't the kind of person to cheat on someone. He didn't like knowing too many people because he felt it tied him down. She remembered him telling her that once. She couldn't agree more.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou sat on a bench in the park across town waiting for Kikyou's bus. They had decided to go to the fair, though they mostly looked around the booths. Neither had been very adapt to going on the rides although Inuyasha had tried the strength test, the one where you use a mallet to get the slider to hit the bell at the top.  
  
Unlike Kikyou, who only took challenges from Kagome, Inuyasha never backed down from any battle. The other men were egging him on and Kikyou let him go. She watched as Inuyasha took the mallet, as if measuring its weight, and then gave one clean swing, hitting the bell without any effort. He smiled smugly at the look on the other men's faces as Kikyou slipped her arm into his and walked away.  
  
Kikyou swung her legs back and forth as she peered down the street, "Why don't you know that many people Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's too much. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. If I know a person and I decide to leave, it'd hurt them. I feel like a relationship, even a friendship, ties me down to a place. I need to be able to go when something bad happens."  
  
Kikyou nodded, "I know what you mean."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou and smiled. She gave him one of her half-hearted smiles then stood up as the bus rounded the corner.  
  
---  
  
Kikyou picked her arrows up off the floor. She was feeling very foolish. It only made sense that Kagome liked Inuyasha. It explained why she never missed a night when Ningen-Youkai played at Spinning Petals. Then she would fret about how she'd have loads of homework.  
  
Kagome did seem a little not like herself whenever she and Inuyasha were hanging around. She had been very depressed lately as well. Kikyou and Inuyasha had been coming back to the dorm pretty late.  
  
Although...Inuyasha and Kikyou never confirmed that they were dating, or that they were even a couple. It was just sort of there. Perhaps the two of them thought that if they gave their time together a name, it would turn awkward and different.  
  
Whatever they had, they didn't need to name it. It was a presence that put both at ease in each other's company. Kikyou couldn't explain it and knowing Inuyasha, he probably knew less than her. He was one to stay away from his emotions, well... there were exceptions. He seemed less uptight when Kagome was around. Kagome thought, put everyone into a relaxed state.  
  
Kikyou scowled. Kagome could have practically any guy, but she had to choose the one that Kikyou loved. She shook her head, 'Too bad Kagome. Inuyasha's mine.' She thought to herself.  
  
Kikyou hung her bow on the wall, then closed the door to the archery room. She returned to her dorm with heavy spirits and an empty heart.  
  
As she approached her room, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked out. She could feel the three girls glance at her nervously, and then walk away. Kikyou saw Kagome sitting at the kitchen table, as if she were waiting for someone. She looked up as Kikyou closed the door, "Kikyou..."  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?"  
  
The girl nodded her head, "I have to tell you something. I just don't want you to think anything bad of it, okay?"  
  
Kikyou grabbed her water that still sat on the table from earlier, then sat across from Kagome, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome sighed, then struggled with her words, "I, um...I just wanted to let you know that...I um...I like Inuyasha." With that said, the girl seemed to gain courage, "I don't want you to get angry or jealous or anything. I just wanted to let you know. There's nothing going on between us. He doesn't even know. Please don't tell him though. He seems very happy when he's with you, Kikyou, and I wouldn't want to ruin that. I'm sorry. This is stupid."  
  
Kagome slid back her chair then walked into their bedroom. Kikyou felt a little bad for Kagome. True that she could have any boy she wanted, but the one she wanted she wouldn't touch in fear of hurting someone else. Kikyou was grateful that Kagome always thought of others before herself.  
  
Kikyou followed after Kagome into the bedroom, "It's okay, Kagome. I'm glad you told me."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly then hopped into her bed. Kikyou sighed then slid into her own covers.  
  
---  
  
Kikyou saw nothing but darkness around her. She then noticed a bench under a cherry tree. She sat down and caught a falling petal.  
  
"They are always beautiful flowers, aren't they Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou turned to the direction of the voice and saw her mother standing before her.  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"You know love brings you pain, right Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou nodded her head, "Yes, but...I think I love Inuyasha."  
  
"But Kagome-san loves him as well, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"No! You know, Kikyou. You could feel it. Remember your training? They taught you how to read people just by looking at them."  
  
"I've become a little rusty."  
  
"True."  
  
"I miss you and Father a lot. And Kaede too." Kikyou pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
Her mother sat next to her and wrapped her arm around Kikyou's shoulders, "You'll be happy for a while, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou nodded, "You always say for a while, Mama. Why?"  
  
Kikyou then noticed a small pool of water at the base of the tree. She stood up to look into the pool of crystal water. She smiled sadly as she saw herself and Inuyasha at his band rehearsal. She remembered that day. Sango had left Miroku unconscious on stage, while Kikyou and Inuyasha packed up the stuff after they had finished playing.  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha sat on the stage with their legs hanging over the edge. They had started singing Silver Rain together. Kikyou felt tears blur her vision; that had been a happy day, but something, Kikyou didn't remember happened in the scene before her.  
  
Kagome walked in and waved happily to Kikyou. She walked onto the stage, then sat down on Inuyasha's other side and joined in on the song, but started to change the tune. When they finished singing, the song was completely different from Silver Rain. Kikyou puzzled over this as the image of Inuyasha took Kagome's hand then walked out, leaving Kikyou calling to Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou stepped away from the pool of water in alarm. What was that? It had never happened. She turned back to her mother, "I don't understand Mama. Kagome said there was nothing there."  
  
The woman walked over to Kikyou and hugged her tight, "Shh, My darling girl."  
  
Kikyou was trembling. She could feel her whole body shaking. This was scary. It had never happened. How can the past change? Or was what was shown in the pool the future. Her whole body quivered with fear. Wait. She was being shaken.  
  
Kikyou opened her eyes, meeting those familiar yellow ambers.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were dreaming. Don't cry Kikyou, it's okay. It was a dream is all." Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"How did you get into my room?" She asked in a daze.  
  
"Kikyou are you up? Inuyasha came." Kagome asked opening the door, then quickly closed it, "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, but there was humor in his voice, Kikyou knew it as an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "It's okay Kagome. You weren't interrupting anything. Kikyou just woke up and fell into me is all." He called through the closed door. Kikyou smiled as Inuyasha let go of her and walked out of the room to let her change, his white hair disappearing behind the door.  
  
She heard him exclaim something about eggs and bacon and a really big breakfast. Her koibito sure had a love for food. He was ruled by it sometimes. Back up. Sweetheart? Was he really her sweetheart? Yes, she supposed he was. She smiled again as she slipped on a white summer dress that fell to her ankles. She tied her hair back like usual and walked into the kitchen.  
  
As she entered she found Inuyasha singing.  
  
"Oh no.  
  
What's up?  
  
Not true.  
  
That sucks.  
  
I'm gonna kill him.  
  
He stabbed me in the back.  
  
Thought that we were best friends,  
  
But so much for that.  
  
-  
  
My friend loves my girlfriend.  
  
I can't believe it's true.  
  
Running from behind me.  
  
To my girl, which makes me blue.  
  
Told me all those lies.  
  
Saying she wasn't worth your time.  
  
I'm gonna turn you into cream pie.  
  
-  
  
You totally lied to me.  
  
Said that you hated her.  
  
Now you say you've got the hots for her.  
  
I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Now that I know,  
  
You've got an eye on her,  
  
I've gotta let her know.  
  
-  
  
My friend loves my girlfriend.  
  
I can't believe it's true.  
  
Running from behind me.  
  
To my girl which makes me blue.  
  
Told me all those lies.  
  
Saying she wasn't worth your time.  
  
I'm gonna turn you into cream pie."  
  
"Um, Inuyasha." Kikyou said, breaking him out of his singing.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He returned to his eating.  
  
"That's not it. It's just that...that's a harsh song. Where'd it come from?" she asked.  
  
"I got the idea from Miroku. I was thinking that if he had a best friend who had a girlfriend, he'd ask her out or some weird thing right? Well, to prove his friend wrong, he lied to him and said he'd never even speak to the girl, who, knowing Miroku, is of course, a lie. So I wrote the song in the friend's perspective. I'd assume he'd be pretty pissed, ya know?"  
  
Kikyou nodded, but didn't quite understand. That would definitely be her least favorite of Ningen-Youkai's songs.  
  
She sat at the table between Inuyasha and Kagome, who had a look of shock at all the food Inuyasha was consuming. She served herself a plate of two pancakes, noticing that there was quite a bit of food, despite the fact that Inuyasha was eating truckloads by the minute.  
  
"Is someone else coming, Kagome?" Kikyou asked as she motioned to all the food.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Miroku and Sango were supposed to come too. Sango said they would be a little late."  
  
Inuyasha stopped eating, then paled, "Sango...and Miroku?"  
  
Kikyou looked concerned at Inuyasha's paled face, "Something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't reply as a hard, angry knock was heard at the door. Kagome jumped up to answer the door. As she opened it Sango marched in, fuming. Kagome looked outside the door and saw a very much-slapped guitarist on the floor. She shook her head as she helped Miroku inside.  
  
"What happened now?"  
  
Sango shot a look of daggers at Miroku, "He...He...IGNORANT CREEP!" she screamed as she slapped the already red cheek again.  
  
"Do you have to be so abusive?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he took a bite of his bacon.  
  
Sango moved her glare from Miroku to Inuyasha. This resulted in him practically leaping to Kikyou to hide behind her. Kikyou and Kagome exchanged looks as Kagome started laughing and Kikyou led Sango into the bedroom. As Kikyou passed Kagome she whispered, "And now the line of patience is being drawn."  
  
Kagome nodded then set Miroku in a chair, quickly following after Kikyou and Sango. Kikyou flopped onto her bed as Sango sat on the opposite bed in a huff. Kagome closed the door behind them.  
  
"So what'd he do this time?"  
  
"We were talking for once, and it was a rather nice conversation. I decided that then would be a good time to tell him about how I really feel towards him. I started to get really serious, and he was listening, I think. When I finished he patted me on the chest then went after some blond chick! I couldn't believe he did that! I was trying to hold in my hurt and feelings, but I couldn't..." the two girls saw Sango clench her fists in rising anger.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Kagome!" She said exasperated, "He's too much. What are you supposed to do when you're in love with a skirt-chasing monk-in-training?"  
  
Kagome started laughing again.  
  
Sango looked alarmed, "Kagome! It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is Sango. It's very obvious why he acts like he does now. Now that you explained it, it makes sense. You can't just beat the sense into him. Men don't work that way. You might have to hold out a bit longer, if you can handle it."  
  
Sango gave a heavy sigh, "I told him how I felt. I honestly don't think he even cares. If he ever did, he doesn't now. You see the way I treat him. Who wants someone that'll beat on them? He probably doesn't even care about me. If anything, he hates me."  
  
Kikyou interrupted, "He doesn't hate you, Sango. I know so. Let me explain this to you clearly. He does inappropriate things, because he tries to push you away. Why does he do that? He's afraid to fall in love. Many people are. So they express emotions opposite of what they feel. They think that if they can push you away, they can 'protect' you from themselves. Miroku, though, is a lost cause. His emotions have gotten the better of him. It's quite sad really."  
  
Sango nodded, "I guess you guys are right." She pushed herself off the bed and opened the door as a blur of white and black hair fell at her feet. Sango closed her eyes as her eyebrows twitched and a nice blush crept onto her face.  
  
Inuyasha scrambled behind Kikyou knowing that if he looked towards Sango, she'd strangle him. Sometimes she was scarier than Kumako. Sango glared down at Miroku. Kagome shook her head, "You know you're not helping Miroku."  
  
He merely smiled as he turned his head awaiting Sango's slap, but it never came. Instead she had fallen to her knees so she could be eye to eye with him, "I don't want you to cheat on me, alright?"  
  
Miroku seemed a little stunned to hear Sango's voice instead of his sore cheek meeting her hand. He met her eyes, then pulled her into his arms, "Of course not."  
  
Sango sighed, but blushed deeper as she realized how close she was to him. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his firm chest, an enchanting rosemary smell lingering around him. She pulled out of his arms, muttering something about washing dishes and walked out of the room in a complete fluster. Miroku followed her with his eyes then smiled like a little boy with a basket of candy.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to shock them all. She got to the same level as Sango had been before, only now she was about a centimeter from his nose, "You cheat on her and you're dead." She said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou shrank from Kagome's voice. They had never heard her sound so threatening before. The scariest part was that her voice sounded completely normal. How could Kagome, the most innocent of them all, sound so calm yet soooooo threatening?  
  
Kikyou came over cautiously towards Kagome and forced her into the other room after Sango, a small tint of amusement gracing her face, and leaving the two men to talk.  
  
The five left the dorm later that day and headed towards Spinning Petals. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome in front, and Inuyasha and Kikyou in back. As they arrived at the club, Kikyou went to the kitchen to get water for the band as the others went on stage to set up.  
  
Sango and Miroku went back and forth carrying out Sango's keyboards and other instruments. Inuyasha went around the stage, setting up the cords to the keyboards and mics. Kagome watched them setting up as she swung her legs back and forth.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Come help me with the set up over here." Sango called to her.  
  
Kagome stood up and started walking over to Sango, but her and her clumsy feet managed to find the single cord in her path. Kagome braced herself for impact of the wood floor, but instead felt a hard warm body. She looked up fearing the worst, and as her eyes locked with another's she knew this wasn't good.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare into those amber eyes and feel secure. Someone was holding her whom she liked, but could never love. His heart was with someone else. Even though no one else noticed it, she knew. It was the most depressing knowledge to know. Especially since she wished that his heart were with her. She felt at peace and wanted to curl up in his warmth, but instead, she wished she had pulled away sooner.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Kikyou had come back with the water and had seen Kagome and Inuyasha just standing there. Inuyasha was looking down at her with concern and Kagome turning the lightest shade of rouge.  
  
She hadn't seen Kagome trip, which would explain why Inuyasha held her. But even Sango wondered how Inuyasha had managed to catch her when Miroku was closer.  
  
Kagome immediately released her grip from Inuyasha's arms, as if touching him had burned her. She stepped toward her, "Kikyou. It's not what you think. I tripped and-" but Kagome couldn't finish.  
  
Water splashed at her feet as Kikyou ran out of the club. She didn't want an explanation. She wouldn't stand and listen to some silly excuse. She headed towards the dorm room, trying viciously to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked, still unaware of what had just happened, Kagome was feeling really bad, and Miroku hadn't even noticed. Sango walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. Why are you just standing there?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he snapped.  
  
"Kikyou thinks you cheated on her with her roommate and friend. Are you just going to stand there and let her believe that or are you going to go tell her what happened?"  
  
A light suddenly seemed to have gone off in his head as he hopped off the stage and left the club. Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. Miroku looked annoyed.  
  
"Hello? We play in half an hour. What're we going to do if our singer isn't here?"  
  
"Come on Miroku! This is more important. We have to call it off." Sango turned to Kagome, "Let's go to our place, Kagome." Sango stepped down from the stage to clean up the water Kikyou had dropped. She found a mop and started to wipe up the pool of water.  
  
Kagome nodded, then helped put away the mics. How come she had to be so clumsy? She was feeling more and more guilty as she thought about it. She was feeling most sorry for Kikyou.  
  
---  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called as he caught up with her.  
  
"Leave me alone, Inuyasha." She huffed. Inuyasha pulled her off to the side and held her shoulders firmly against the wall, "Listen. Kagome had tripped over one of the cords. If she had fallen, she would have hit her head on something. I caught her when she was falling. I was just asking if she was okay."  
  
Kikyou turned her head away from Inuyasha's gaze, "That's not what I saw."  
  
"You saw about, what, five seconds? Nothing happened!"  
  
"How do I know that? I don't know anymore Inuyasha! My senses are failing me. I'm confused. I can't even control my emotions anymore. I trusted you; I opened up to you. For some reason, I lost control of my pleasant, solitary life when I met you. Now it's in your hands and I can't do anything about it. It hurt Inuyasha. I don't know if I'm being too protective or...or what, but Kagome," Kikyou stopped herself. That would just be out of spite to tell Inuyasha Kagome had feelings for him.  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha gently pulled Kikyou into his arms.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing or caring how long they stood there. She knew now, that she had truly fallen in love with Inuyasha, and there was nothing she could do about it. Whether he returned her feelings or not didn't matter to her. All she knew was that her one and only nightmare had come true. She had fallen in love with someone. She had fallen in love. What scared her most was that it was like Inuyasha tamed her by merely holding her in his arms.  
  
How many times had she allowed herself to get lost in his embrace? She probably was over reacting, but it still bugged her. If it happened once, it would happen again. Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha, but he tightened his arms around her. Her body called for her to return to his warmth, but a deeper instinct screamed at her to get away.  
  
"Please let go of me Inuyasha." She felt him stiffen and could feel the regret he had as he dropped his arms. She stepped away from him, "Gomen nasai."  
  
She turned away from him and continued walking to her dorm. She didn't look back, but she could feel his gaze following her. Whether he watched her with a broken heart or determination, she didn't know, but she would need to think about if she really wanted to stay with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? Kagome liking Inuyasha all of a sudden really isn't sudden. You'll have to read Spinning Petals to know what I mean. Anyways, remember, Ten reviews. I'll be so happy. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to all those who have been reading this fic. It makes me so happy when I get a review. It lets me know that someone actually is enjoying it. Anyways, see ya around!  
  
~Japanese Translations~  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Jazz7: I'm glad you like my fic so much! Keep reading it han't even gotten to the turning point yet!  
  
Toysrusgirl: More aww moments coming right up! I promise. And hey. Sesshomaru showing up isn't a bad thing! Hmph.  
  
starlitmoon: I do wish Kikyou would stop trying to take Inuyasha with her to hell, but she will forever be one of my favorite stories. At least you don't hate Kikyou. Did you know there's an actual Kikyou Haters website?! It's an outrage!  
  
Tsume Yamagata: Wow. I feel so special! You actually read my fic. You really didn't have to, but I'm glad I've slightly changed your opinion of Kikyou.  
  
Issa-chan: I can't spoil anything, but this won't end as an Inu/Kik fic. I promise.  
  
LewdaKris: Is my story really that good? I'm touched! *tackles LewdaKris unexpectedly and hug 'em* Thank you.  
  
Jea: Plot's picking up. I have a lot in store for the next chapter, but I'm gonna need your help! Please! Help me wonderful editor!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it! Hugs! 


	8. Silent Siren

Hi all loyal readers. Sorry that I haven't been updating. Spinning Petals and Hototsu Lilas took a lot out of me. As it is, I was itching to write a chapter of Silver Rain. Kill me later. Right now, we've left Inuyasha and Kikyou separated. It's going to get sad really soon. *Bearmoon hugs Kikyou defensively* Iie. It's okay Kikyou. Oh! And anyone who is interested in Kumako, you learn a lot about her in this chapter. She argues with Inuyasha, and she gets really mad, like I would if I could stop being nice for a second...anyways. Onto chapter Eight.  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Silent Siren  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou struggled with unlocking the door to her dorm. As soon as it opened, she tossed the keys aside and sat at the table, her head resting in her hands. She took deep breaths, trying hard not to think about Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew nothing had happened. She knew he was telling the truth, she just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
She looked up, afraid that it might be Inuyasha. Instead she saw Kumako standing in the doorway. That's right. She had forgotten to close the door.  
  
"Kumako. What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked, regaining her posture and masking the pain in her voice.  
  
Kumako smiled, that heart-warming smile that seemed to be filled with all of the young woman's heart, but showed no true inch of it, "Sango called and said that they needed to cancel the gig tonight. I knew something had happened when she said Inyasha wouldn't be able to sing. So I came here."  
  
The hazel blond closed the door behind her and sat across from Kikyou. Kikyou relaxed in her presence, her cold exterior and silent wall dropping, "I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
Kumako nodded, and clasped her warm hands over Kikyou's cold ones, "I know ma cherrie."  
  
~~~  
  
Kumako mixed the milk into Kikyou's tea then sat down next to her and handed her the drink, "So that's what happened."  
  
Kikyou nodded, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Kumako."  
  
Kumako laughed, "Non, non! Mademoiselle, il est mon plesure."  
  
Kikyou gave her a quizzical look. Kumako laughed again, "It is my pleasure to help you. I don't like to see you sad all the time Kikyou, but you chose to. I know that I won't be the one to make you smile, but I still try. I know it's hard to believe, but when Inuyasha says something, he really means it. He wouldn't lie." Her shoulders dropped, "I would know."  
  
Kikyou's eyebrows drew together, "What do you mean?"  
  
For the first time, Kikyou saw true sadness cloud Kumako's jade green eyes. Never had she seen this serious yet carefree person show what she hid beneath the surface of her friendly exterior. Kumako turned her head.  
  
"You know the little girl, Rin?"  
  
"Yes, she's with you almost all the time."  
  
"Well, her foster father is Inuyasha's brother."  
  
Kikyou thought of the man with silver tresses the night Kumako met Kagome. Inuyasha had tensed up when he had seen him.  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru despise each other."  
  
"What?" Kikyou knew she would give anything to have Kaede back with her. To hear someone despised their family was angering to her.  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru hadn't exactly been the older brother of the year. After Inuyasha's mother died, he left Inuyasha on his own to live with his mother's sister. He was younger than Rin. Although...Sesshomaru had someone always watching Inuyasha. Not helping just watching. When Inuyasha started high school, Sesshomaru took him in. Though the only time they would spend together were the days of their parents' deaths. Then Rin came.  
  
Sesshomaru walked by an orphanage everyday he went to and from work. A little girl watched him from the orphanage steps each time. He saw her being picked on, as he'd pass, but thought nothing of it. When he headed home, she walked down the steps, and handed him a dandelion. He noticed the bruises on her arms as she handed him the weed. He asked her about them, but she simply smiled then went inside. Everyday she'd bring him a flower and he'd notice a new bruise or cut. Then one day he went inside the orphanage and adopted her."  
  
"But that doesn't explain anything."  
  
"Sesshomaru looked around for a nanny to take care of Rin, since he couldn't be around all the time."  
  
"And it was you?"  
  
"Yes. Those Taiyoukai are the only ones who see through my mask."  
  
"Taiyoukai?"  
  
"Their last name. Anyways, Inuyasha saw me the day that their father went missing. He just stared at me for a while. He knew my one secret. And he hated me for it. He still does." Kumako sighed, "I guess that's what its like for people like us. We can read others but that makes us vulnerable to those who can read through the strongest fa 


	9. Will She Forgive Me?

Yes! Finals are over and I'm updating like crazy! I've also made major changes. Well, not major, but I've taken out most of the Japanese in this story. Two people advised me to slacken up on it, and I agree. I reread it and noticed, I've kinda over done it. I'm sorry to whoever had to suffer through all the Japanese. I've narrowed it down to about one word of Japanese per a chapter if that. Gomen. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
~*~Silver Rain~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Will She Forgive Me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou went through the next two weeks, avoiding Kagome around campus and refusing to go to Spinning Petals. Sango often visited, telling her how Inuyasha was doing, and he didn't sound all that well either. Kikyou shrugged it off and ignored her soul telling her to go back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
Kumako had come over again and was studying with Kikyou. She had been trying desperately to get her and Inuyasha back together, but Kikyou had been ignoring her advice.  
  
"Did you get stuck on 11.4?"  
  
"No. You know what I'm going to say. All I'm going to do is ask you to at least consider it? Think about who we're talking about. Kagome is one of the most honest girls I have ever met. Do you really think she or Inuyasha would do anything like that?"  
  
Kikyou stared at the problem she was working on. She was getting tired of talking about it.  
  
"I don't think they would, Kumako. I just need some time to think okay?"  
  
Kumako looked away from Kikyou, "Alright. You really don't have the time though."  
  
"Why do you care, Kumako? He hates you." Kikyou inquired, turning to face her.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't care if the person wishes I never existed. I can't stand to see someone depressed. Inuyasha may not consider me his friend, but he's mine. I can't bear to see anyone suffering. So he has a grudge against me. It's not his fault. Everyone has a different opinion.  
  
"We should stop studying for now. I can't concentrate."  
  
Kumako nodded, "How about we go to the park? Get some fresh air."  
  
Kikyou nodded as she put her books into her bag. Ten minutes later, she and Kumako were walking past the diner. Kikyou glance at the little restaurant as they walked past it. She remembered that night.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had left, leaving Kikyou and Inuyasha all alone. Kikyou wondered if Kagome had liked Inuyasha then as well.  
  
She did miss seeing him. She hated to admit to herself that she did believe him. It had just made her envious when she had seen the two of them together like that. They were both looking at each other as if they had finally found the love of their lives.  
  
Kumako paused in front of Spinning Petals. It looked so dead now. Ever since Inuyasha had gone into his period of withdraw, Ningen-Youkai had no choice but to go on a short vacation. Kumako looked behind her to Kikyou. She had halted though, a look of shock on her face. She looked to where Kikyou's gaze lingered.  
  
Inuyasha had come the opposite side of Spinning Petals and held a look similar to Kikyou. Kikyou was the first to move as she broke their gaze and continued to walk down the street, passing Kumako as she trailed after her, then Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
She sighed as she turned towards him, "What brings you here Inuyasha? I heard that Ningen-Youkai is taking a break."  
  
He looked down at the grass, his silver hair falling over his shoulder, "My feet brought me here, I guess. I wasn't really thinking. I'd gone out for a walk."  
  
The wind ruffled their hair, sending more tension through the air, "How are you doing Inuyasha?"  
  
Kumako smiled sympathetically at them as she entered Spinning Petals. Kikyou noticed Kumako's look and for a split second, she saw her mother, the same look she had give Kikyou before she had become a miko several times.  
  
"Okay, I guess." His gaze remained on the grass.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up at Kikyou with confusion, "What for?"  
  
"Well, when you told me what had happened, I wanted to believe you were lying, even though I knew it was true." Kikyou now found the grass as interesting as Inuyasha had a second ago.  
  
"Kikyou." She noticed his voice was closer and she could hear him walking towards her.  
  
She sighed then looked up into his eyes, "I can't do this."  
  
Inuyasha smiled then nodded his head. Kikyou took a hold of one of his hands, then walked next to him under the overhang of Spinning Petals. She felt a little better, but she now felt there was something more important that would hurt worse than Kagome falling into Inuyasha. Yet she couldn't understand what. The rain started to fall heavy.  
  
She quickly removed her hand from his, "I'm serious Inuyasha. I can't do this."  
  
Confusion clouded his eyes, "I understand."  
  
Kikyou sighed, "No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. Please, Inuyasha. Don't be sad. For me?" she lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
He shrank from her touch, "Feh." He adjusted the bag on his back as he entered Spinning Petals.  
  
"Inuyasha." She sighed as she enter the club. Where had he disappeared? Kumako approached her, "Kikyou. Come on. You don't want to be here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ningen-Youkai is playing tonight."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Let's just go. I'll explain later. Actually, why don't we stop by my place?"  
  
Kikyou drew in her brow, "Um, alright." She stole one glance at the stage, seeing silver hair disappear behind the curtain.  
  
---  
  
They arrived at Kumako's apartment in fifteen minutes. As she opened the door a large, black and white, furry cat greeted then. Kumako scratched the feline behind the ears, "Hey, Turquie. Um, Kikyou, make yourself at home. I'll heat up some tea. I hope you don't mind peppermint."  
  
Kikyou shook her head as she slipped into a round futon like chair. She took a glimpse of the room around her.  
  
Intriguing paintings and drawings hung from the walls. The furniture was similar to the chair Kikyou sat in. On one wall a shelf leaned against the wall, loaded with different types of books from religion and astrology to manga and children books. On the wall a shelf was under a large window. A small stereo and a couple cds resided on the shelf. On the coffee table a candle was lit, a sandal wood aroma engulfing the room. Beside the candle was a deck of worn cards. The room held a serene feeling, the sunset yellow walls adding to the calm. Kikyou reached for the top card of the deck. She rested her fingers on it lightly. Kumako reentered and Kikyou quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. Rushing you all over the place like this. I was just worried for your safety."  
  
"Safety?"  
  
"Yeah. There are a lot of angry people right now. Angry fans are hard to deal with."  
  
"I don't quite know what you mean."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kumako stood up and hit the play button on the stereo.  
  
It was a Ningen-Youkai cd. Kumako stressed, "I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
Kikyou shook her head, "That's alright, I don't think I've heard this song."  
  
Kumako nodded as Inuyasha's voice rang out from the stereo.  
  
"So many questions  
  
Ring through my head.  
  
Can't stop thinking  
  
About what she said.  
  
Now I've got  
  
Just one question for her.  
  
What will she chose?  
  
How does it hurt?  
  
---  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
That's what I said.  
  
I've made a mistake  
  
Somehow and now,  
  
I've gotta ask,  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
---  
  
I was helping a friend,  
  
Thought she'd understand.  
  
Guess I was wrong.  
  
Now I've got too many problems at hand.  
  
How do I explain?  
  
Will she know?  
  
Can she let it go?  
  
---  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
That's what I said.  
  
I've made a mistake  
  
Somehow and now,  
  
I've gotta ask,  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
---  
  
I'm sorry it hurts.  
  
I'm sorry she left.  
  
But now,  
  
All I have  
  
Is her in my head.  
  
I can't let it go.  
  
So now,  
  
All I can do.  
  
Is hope she says yes.  
  
---  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
That's what I said.  
  
I've made a mistake  
  
Somehow and now,  
  
I've gotta ask,  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
---  
  
Will she forgive me?  
  
That's what I said.  
  
I've made a mistake  
  
Somehow and now,  
  
I've gotta ask,  
  
Will she forgive me?"  
  
Kumako turned down the music, "He put together these recordings after you two got into your argument. All the songs are pretty sad though. Kind of reminds me of you Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou nodded then looked out of Kumako's large window. The rain was coming down even harder now, "Silver Rain, huh?"  
  
Kumako nodded, "Kikyou?"  
  
"Hm?" she was starting to get lost in her thoughts.  
  
"So what's your answer to his question?" a sly smile creeping onto her face.  
  
Kikyou looked at Kumako and smiled, even though her icy sadness still resided there, Kumako could see a small tint of her happiness. Perhaps she would have some before...  
  
"I should head home. Thank you, Kumako."  
  
Kumako tilted her head, "For what?"  
  
"Just because." She stood up and left. Kumako looked out her window as she watched Kikyou walk down the street. She smiled sadly to herself as she sat in the seat Kikyou had been in before. She took the card that Kikyou was going to draw and flipped it over. The Wheel of Fortune. She shook her head as she slide the card across the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Yeah, I'm really hyper right now. I actually drew that card. I couldn't decide which one to put so I grabbed my deck and drew the card. Creepy, cause it was going to be judgment. Either way it worked. I can't wait to write more. Oh. Also, a lot is going to happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Oh! Let me know what you think by reviewing. I have no other way of knowing if people are reading.  
  
Luv, Bearmoon  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
TuEsDaY: Of course I'm writing more. Thanks for reviewing. Is it really that sad? Anyways, I can't wait to hear more from you! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Yukatado: Yeah, I know, lighten up on the Japanese. I'm soo sorry that you went through and made all those corrections for nothing! I've ended up removing 98% of the Japanese in the fic. But you were right. It was very excessive. But thanks for all your advice.  
  
Misa-chan: Don't worry about seeming harsh. I know I've used a lot of Japanese and I actually went back and changed it all. It wasn't really necessary. But I loved how long your review was! Those are my favorite kind. I'm very glad you liked my songs as well. I can't believe you actually thought they were really another real band's songs. Do they really seem like it? Anyways, Thanks for your advice! If you go back and check it out, I've narrowed the words down to one or two. I think the main word that I kept was miko because I don't think that there's an exact translation for that word. I mean there is, but yeah.  
  
LewdaKris: Oh wow! Thanks! Your review made me want to cry. I didn't think it was that good. I 'm glad you've been enjoying it thus far. I just hope I don't rush the ending once I get to it.  
  
Jea: All I can do right now is laugh. You're too funny sometimes. You really need to be patient about Kumako. Actually, I'll strike you a deal. If you write another chapter of Hitomi's Fan Club ~doo doo~ I'll add more on Kumako, kay?  
  
toysrusgirl: Don't start crying yet, it gets even more sad. I'm just warming up. 


End file.
